A New Hope?
by levi97100
Summary: With Zeke's plan to stop child birth, And the Marley's on their way to destroy our favorite island dwellers, Armin comes up with a plan that might just change the whole tide of the war. Using the power of Ymir.


"**I** feel there is no real need for conversation, It's obvious that even if we could somehow bring her back to life, it would only serve as a problem." As the once powerful titan shifter Reiner spoke, all eyes were clued to him.

Either in disagreement or in appreciation for what they also foresee as the truth.

Ymir was the topic at hand, after Zeke's betrayal to the Marley's, Reiner also defected, where Zeke's ultimate plan was to betray once again, Reiner believed he could truly make up for his crimes.

Along with Gabi and Falco. The first being alot more unwilling to listen to the older titan shifter, Falco seemed to welcome the idea, maybe it was his time spent with the in cover Eren at that hospital?

Reiner didn't care why exactly, just that it made it easier to pull the two people who he felt had so much potential away from the Marley's who would only end up getting them killed for a meanless lie, which has been told for so long that it now is taken as a complete truth. The one and only truth.

He sought to save Gabi and Falco, as well as the paradise island, he caused alot of harm. Which can not be undone. But he knows he can prevent more harm from happening. So he will fight the very people he once went to war for. The people who gave him the very power and tools he now wields like his own flesh and blood.

"We need her, she was the only one who had everything figured out, without anyone needing to spell it out for her." Armin argues, Armin, has changed quite a bit since their first meeting, Reiner has noticed.

The boy use to be so shy and soft spoken, he would cower in fear of one such as Reiner himself. But now the boy has grown into a true warrior, he isn't sure at what point the change happened. But the confidence that he speaks with and the posed and straightforward stance he holds as he speaks his point. Is something that bert never had, so, one thing is for sure it wasnt becoming a titan that allowed Armin to gain that strength.

Regardless he is wrong, Ymir was smart no doubt, she was strong and could do alot to help whoever's side she was on. She single handedly could change the whole tide of the war. But that is the thing, she is unpredictable, she is selfish, even if they could find some magical way to revive her. She wouldn't have the power of the jaw titan no more. And she wouldn't necessary help them defeat the marlens either.

Just like him, she was born there. Regardless of how she was treated in her time there it is still a fact that those are her people and her birth place.

She is just as likely to backstab the island people for the marlens to survive. She is a liability. Her being dead, is a miracle to the world.

He doesn't even want to entertain the idea of what would happen if she was in control of a more powerful titan. Like the beast or the founder. The whole world would burn.

The only person he could think who could possibly stop her plotting would be Historia. But if Ymir learned that the leaders of the island plan on forcing her queen to bare children in order to prolong the islands life and chances at victory in the war. Then there is truly no doubt that Ymir would stop at nothing to crush all who are aware of the plan and do nothing and all those who agree with said plan.

And Historia can't be trusted either. She is just as likely to give up saving the world and just run away with her dead titan girlfriend? Which would cause even more problems for them.

They need Historia if they are going to win the war. If she has a child or not. They need her to inherit the beast titan from Zeke.

"Armin, this is Ymir we are talking about. Do you truly think she is the best person to revive? Erwin would be a much better choice. He is just as smart and clever as her. And you can count on the fact that he won't put a knife in your eye." He needs Armin to get this in his big head. If they are going to revive someone they should revive someone worthy of it. Not a wild card. Hes not even sure why they started this debate to begin with. The dead, are dead. And they stay that way. Unless Armin knows something that he hasn't shared yet.

Reiner glances around the room to judge the other's expressions and see if any of them see what he sees. Or if he is the only on the fance with this whole idea.

Connie's gaze is turned downward, at his boots. Which doesn't give Reiner any idea what he feels about it. But Erens and Jean's faces, as well as Levi's clearly show that they have their minds made up. On what he isn't certain. But the fiery look in Erens eyes is something he hasn't seen in longer than he cares to admit. He almost looks like the boy that he trained with, full of passion and eagerness to fix this corrupt world. The foolishly brave boy that started the change in Reiner himself.

"Ymir is our only hope." And with that. It's settled, as soon as Eren had made his decision known. Just like always, everyone's was made with it. He had always had that influence over people, maybe it was the founder titan he held in him? Whatever it was, it caused endless trouble.

Looks like they now have a mission to retrieve the dead. This is sure to be messy.

[**Author's Note -** Well hello, this is a random story I thought of after finally getting caught up on the manga. This is also me trying to get back into writing, i haven't written anything in the last 3 or so years? So sorry I am pretty rusty.

Well anyways onto the story. I will make more of this if I see that people are interested. The setting for this story is a little different then the manga, I will explain more in future chapters, but this story is a AU. The main Pairing for this story is Ymir and Historia. But if you have any you would like to see, or angry suggestions or ideas do let me know in the review section. Also I could use a Beta if anyone is interested. Welp see you all next time maybe..]


End file.
